


I heard your voice in my dream

by Fandora



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, Dorian has sex with a girl, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Yes I know Dorian's gay but he totally does Quizzy anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK, so huge HUGE warning here. If the thought of Dorian and a female, pisses you off. Close the story now, walk away don't look back. This story was the result of a request and collaboration. We tried to keep Dorian's character as true to form, as possible. </p><p>Are you still reading ... ok, What this story is NOT, is a turning fantasy about what Dorian would be like if he was straight, or a girl turning him straight, Dorian is Gay. This is a story about the pure love between two best friends, Anyone who feels the need to make it into a political statement or more then it is, really needs to step back and read it. At the end of the day, no one is changed, no one is any different other than two best friends shared their body with each other.</p><p>Dorian has been having dreams, unsettling dreams of the inquisitor. The thought of any woman, in any way, repulses our favorite Mage but the love lines of friendship and lust seems to be blurring, and Dorian is plagued with feelings for his best friend he neither asked for or welcomes. How can he make it all stop and go back to normal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard your voice in my dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nerdy_Skirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Skirt/gifts).



> the dance https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i3vsiiRK5GU

Serena was sitting in her room, knees tucked up under her chin, her bright blue eyes focused intently on the fire consuming the logs. She was feeling a little lost tonight. Silent tears slipping down her cheeks, her best friend was hurting, she feared she was the cause. 

She never asked to be the Inquisitor, never wanted the power, never dreamed of the responsibility. Her Dreams of becoming a wife, a mother. In one flash of light, she had lost all hope of even the life she had. That one stupid moment robbed her of everything, in its place was the heavy mantle of responsibility, that was the Inquisition. The one shining light in all this mess was Dorian. In him, she had a kindred soul, that made the loss of so much, almost bearable. 

Serena's life was far from perfect but, compared to others, though, it was pretty damn close. She was the youngest child in a Noble family, being the baby and the only girl, her parents, and brothers had doted on her. Being unlike most noble youth she wasn't yoked with the responsibility of title, however, she had the freedom of no title but with the expectation of marrying well. 

Her mother laughed teasing her often that she had a huge heart, forever rescuing the wayward and wounded animals adding to her menagerie, Serena spent a lot of her free time, making sure others had enough when she had so much. Often she could be found helping out in farmers fields during the busy season, or lending a hand where ever one was needed, she may have been a Noble, but she was no stranger to hard work. Learning early, that if she asked them if she could help, they would turn her away, even when she pointed out that the very food they were growing was going on her parent's table. 

She soon stopped asking, just picking up a tool or basket and got to work, developing her skills at being unseen. Her brothers and their friends took it upon themselves to teach her the art of the dagger, saying well-bred women could conceal them much easier than a bow.

Turning 18 brought the suitors out of the woodwork, her father laughed the day after her birthday he had no less the 16 proposals for her hand on his desk, thankfully, her father just tossed them in the fire. 

Serena had fallen in love and was loved by her oldest brother's best friend, a wonderful man with title and lands. They had been courting for two years their engagement was announced the week after her 18th birthday with the wedding set a month after that. Maker, they were so happy, Serena looked forward to the adventure of being a wife. 

She had wanted to make a pilgrimage to the temple of sacred ashes on their Honeymoon, asking for a blessing for their marriage. Lawrence could deny her nothing so together they had been traveling to Val Royeaux, with the one stop at the temple. 

It had been a beautiful morning, she woke up in her husband's arms still marveling at the fact that he was hers, till death do they part, little did Serena know how soon that would be. They had gotten separated at the temple. Serena was frantically trying to find Lawrence, opening doors, running down hallways when she heard shouting behind one in a panic she flung it open, ready to draw her daggers, in that one action her world was changed forever. So much loss, so much pain. At that moment her heart was broken, her imagined future shattered.

Dorian had been her blessing in the months and now the almost year that followed. She teased him that he was her gift from Lawrence, Dorian had been the one she clung to almost from the moment she met him in that Chantry in Redcliff. He was with her in the fade when she chose the mages; he laughed often saying “being forced through time, bonds people.” 

She loved him, told him often how appreciative she was that he was part of her life, he helped heal her heart. Loving Dorian was easy, probably a little cowardly on her part but he filled all her needs, emotionally. Physically, well a girl couldn't be greedy, she had fantasies she knew would never come true, but they hurt no one, keeping her company in the middle of the night. 

The hardest part of this whole mess was she didn't know why. What had she done in the last month to make him pull away like this? He acted like her touch burned, her presence pained, or annoyed him. 

Maker, what had she done? Playing over all the weird moments in her head, trying to pinpoint a catalyst, when had this started, a week, two? The first time she noticed it was in the library.

Bounding up the stairs to the library, she flopped down in the chair next to Dorian, sticking her feet in his lap like she had a hundred times. His body froze. At first, she was worried she had hit a sensitive spot. When he shoved her feet off him, his face screwed up in anger brushing his leg off. “Really Serena, for a Noble you have the manners of a tavern wench, furthermore what do you want? Can't you see I'm reading? Although I wouldn't expect you to try and better yourself wallowing in the dirt with the rabble like you do. Why do you insist on invading my space like this, honestly.”

She wouldn't let him see her cry, she wouldn't make him feel bad, he lashed out, but he didn't mean it, this was her Dorian, her Dory. He didn't look up when she left, half expecting him to beg her forgiveness for this bitchy behavior. 

Then there was that time when they had been in the middle of a battle, he was hurt. She ran to his side, her hand on his thigh wanting to make sure he was OK only brought more venom. Shoving her hand away, he hissed in protest demanding She mind her own damn business she was a rogue, not a healer.

Then there were her dance lessons, together they had been practicing for months in one of the lower grand rooms of the keep. He was teaching her how to dance the Antivan Tango for the winter palace, the steps were very quick and sensual allot of sliding bodies against each other subtle caresses, it was a very sexual dance. He hadn't shown up the last week making some excuse about finding a partner more suited to her needs.

The worst had come a couple of days ago, she was on her way to see Leliana. Dorian was in his usual spot, and she noticed he was reading a book on female anatomy.  
Touching his shoulder, he looked up like a child caught peeking in the showers, leaning over the back of his chair her face next to his as she flipped the page; Serena wrapped her arms around his shoulders teasing him on his reading choice. Giggling as she spoke “Dory, what's this Here? Have you decided you like girls?” 

Slamming the book shut tossing it into a pile on the table like it was on fire he stammered “Kaffas do you have to know everything? And for your information, Cole was asking about anatomy, and how girls are built. I was going to give Cole the book because Cole was curious, and I wanted to make sure Cole, had the right information. You know, because it's Cole. 

Kissing his cheek she saucily flirted like she had a hundred times before. "Well Dorian if you ever want first-hand knowledge, I'm available" 

She felt him go rigid under her hands, he shoved her off him standing up pacing. "Don't you have better things to do then tramping yourself out to the masses, Maker's breath woman have some pride."

Straightening up, nodding at him quickly Serena ran from Dorian to Leliana’s tower, hiding in the stairwell she let the traitorous tears flow freely. Sobs were wracking her body as she let herself slide down the wall. 

Serena had avoided Dorian for two days, playing chess with Cullen in the gardens, going for walks with him in the evening, taking her meals with him. The Commander had taken pity on her, stepping into the role of the best friend that Dorian seemed so willing to abdicate. 

She heard rumors that she was sure were some nobles overactive imagination, that Dorian was going around Skyhold kissing woman young, old, beautiful, ugly it didn't matter. He was supposedly kissing them all, or so she overheard as she walked through the main hall. 

She managed to avoid him that was until tonight, It was the night they always practiced their dancing, she was sure he wouldn't show, but Sarena held out hope that she was wrong. Cullen had offered to help her if Dorian didn't come. 

From the moment he walked in his eyes consumed her, she felt like she had become prey. Typically this would have elicited a flirty smartass comment on her part, but she was worried he would just leave, after the way, he had been treating her. 

Grabbing her hand he spun her, the only sound in the room was the beat coming from his metronome. The Antivan tango very fast, and precise but very sensual at the same time. Spinning her into her final pose he broke the routine grabbing her face in his hands. Serena’s eyes wide with shock when his lips molested hers, his tongue filling her mouth he tasted of delicious spices... It, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer pressing herself closer into him. 

Just as sudden as he had grabbed her, violently he shoved her away swearing “Venhedis!” Pacing, the back of his hand over his lips, she went to speak, and he held his hand up stopping her, shaking his head. “No, No It can't be, Festis bei umo canavarum.” 

Slamming his fist into the wall, right before he bolted from the room leaving her stunned.

Now here she sat, his lips still burning hers, his taste still locked in her brain. Her heart ached for him; she had locked so much away because it was never going to be, then.. then the kiss, and now her traitorous brain and heart were screaming things she didn't want to entertain. Things she couldn't let herself hope was even real, falling back on the floor with a moan. What was going through that man's head what had happened to make him like this?

Dorian stood in his room the warmth of her lips still on his, her taste still on his tongue, flashes of the past month’s torture running through his mind, it had all started with the Maker forsaken dreams. 

Dorian bolted awake, soaked in sweat and hard. Desperately he tried to remember the incredible dream he must have been having to wake up in such a state. It had been happening more and more frequently lately. He hadn't been this worked up since the Tevinter Gladiators had taken up residence in the bath house he frequented five years ago. Fisting his cock, it didn't take him long, and he was spraying his chest with the sticky cream, wiping himself off with a towel. Dorian laid there his mind searching for the stimulus, and it was frustrating at how the last three nights he couldn't remember his dreams. 

Her scent filled his nostrils before he saw her, today it was intoxicating, it was the soap he had given her jasmine and cloves if Dorian breathed deep enough he could taste it on his tongue. Flashes of a dream had him coughing into his hand, shifting the book in his lap to hide his sudden arousal. 

Maker, he was paralyzed, he knew other what she was going to do, she did it every time Sarena sat with him, but today she would know, she would feel his hardness. Maker, he was so ashamed she was his best friend the one who stood by him through everything yes he loved her, but not like that Maker never like that. 

The idea of women’s intimacies was repulsive the one time he had tried to force himself to touch one, he had to hold physically back the vomit threatening to embarrass him. 

But this was his Renie, why was it different with her? Internally panicking when her foot grazed his cock making him groan with need, he had to shift his book, or she would see he was close to embarrassing himself just with a simple touch. Indignantly masking his quickly unraveling facade, he choked back a sob as her face fell when he spoke Shoving her feet off his lap, “Really Serena, for a Noble you have the manners of a tavern wench, furthermore, what do you want? Can't you see I'm reading? Although I wouldn't expect you to try and better yourself wallowing in the dirt with the rabble like you do. Why do you insist on invading my space like this, honestly.”

The wee hours of the morning had him covered in sweat, hips thrusting into the sheets, a hairs breath from coming. He didn't remember the dream, but he had a sneaking suspicion what it had been about, or rather who. He was pissed, had his father done something to him in Redcliff? Cast a spell done something nefarious? Maybe he just needed to look at photos of the female anatomy, get it out of his system. 

Going on campaigns with her was torture, he watched her shapely ass moving in her leathers. It was her lips that always distracted him, her plump lips. How she would lick them right before an attack, or worry her top one when she was thinking. Maker, those lips were made for sex, he could almost see them wrapped around his. “Venhedis!” Lost in his obscene thoughts, and he didn't see the demon until it sliced his leg with a razor talon. They quickly dispatched it, but the damage was done, his eyes widened in horror at her hand on his thigh. He could feel the blood rushing to his forsaken appendage  
slapping her hand away “Inquisitor mind your own damn business you're a rogue, not a healer.”

Watching her slink away dejected broke his heart, but he just couldn't be around her right now till he figured out what the hell was wrong with him. for fuck sake, he didn't like women, not now, not ever!

He raced to Solas, the moment his feet entered Skyhold, needed to be away from her. “Solas, my good man I need your help… I think my father did some blood magic spell on me when I was in Redcliffe last month.” The elf looked at Dorian suspiciously “why?” Dorian moved closer to the elf in a hushed whisper “women are making my nether regions, that's to say my male anatomy. Oh for the Love of the Maker, I'm having dirty dreams about girls and it's making me crazy, rather than disgusted.”

Solas couldn't find any spell cast or anything wrong with the mage, Dorian pouted as he left “I would have rather you told me I was cursed then I could fix this Kaffas.” 

He was reading a book on female anatomy if he hadn't been trying so hard not to be repulsed Dorian would have noticed her scent was filling the room. Instead, he was caught off guard when her arms wrapped around him from behind. He was instantly hard, pulsing every brush of her lips every whisper of her voice had him gripping the arms of the chair trying not to spill in his pants like a green chantry boy. Her voice a caress “Dory, what's the book for? Have you decided you like girls?” 

Slamming the book shut tossing it into a pile on the table like it was on fire, he stammered “Kaffas do you have to know everything? And for your information, Cole was asking about anatomy, and how girls are built. I was going to give Cole the book because Cole was curious, and I wanted to make sure Cole had the right information. You know because its Cole.”

yes perfect, Cole perfect cover, Sweet maker did she just say what I think she said?

Serena’s lips were on his cheek, her voice making him throb as she saucily flirted. "Well Dorian if you ever want first-hand knowledge I'm available" 

He had to move, pre-come was saturating his pants, he was breathing through his nose to stop himself from screaming her name, he shoved her off him standing up pacing. "Don't you have better things to do then tramping yourself out to the masses, Maker's breath woman have some pride."

He wanted to die a thousand time the heartbreak on her face. Maker, he should just tell her why he was such an asshole. But all he could think of was he wanted to kiss her so badly.. those lips. Maybe if he kissed just women, in general, he would get it out of his system. That was it, and he could kiss women discreetly in Skyhold, that way Renie never need know he wanted to bend her over that desk. Maker, he needed to get to his room.

He had been on his kissing adventure when he saw them in the garden. Cullen was speaking, and she was laughing at whatever he had said over the chessboard, jealousy bubbled in the back of his throat like bile. 

He watched the Commander touch her arm, and he wanted to snatch the man’s hand away. Maker, what the fade was wrong with him? Fleeing the gardens, he saw them over the next couple days together every time he hated the Commander more and more. She was his, her laugh was for him, her touch was for his skin. How could she share that with someone else? 

That night the dream he woke from was vivid, he remembered every gasp, every thrust, her taste burning on his tongue. The entire day it drove him crazy, he couldn't hear her voice without seeing her mounted on him. She was his, and he needed to claim her. 

He knew where she would be, striding into the hall they practiced in he was panting, not from exertion. Watching Sarena move around the room Dorian was fixated on her, her scent enveloping him. Taking her hand he caressed her body with his, if she felt his cock she never acknowledges it, he didn't know if that hurt his pride or not. Then she licked her lips, and he lost the battle within, he couldn't hold back.

Grabbing her face in his hands, Serena’s eyes wide with shock when his lips molested hers his tongue filling her mouth she tasted of sweet honey and citrus, His resolve not to touch her slipping made him desperate for more. Dorian's plan to prove his dreams wrong backfiring badly, as he lost himself in her. His arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, pressing closer into her. 

His brain was screaming, this was wrong this wasn’t him, at the same time his heart was waging a war pleading with him that he loved her and only her, no one else but her. Panic filling him he needed to get away before it went too far, just one more kiss one more touch. 

Just as sudden as he had grabbed her, violently he shoved her away swearing “Venhedis!” pacing, the back of his hand over his lips, she went to speak, and he knew if she did, he would never to stop. Her voice the sirens call, that his body was answering. 

Holding up his hand shaking his head begging her not to say it. He needed out of here now, he couldn't, it couldn't be, this feeling, the desire, she was a woman. What sick and twisted thing was this game that had taken root in his brain? His entire body screamed Love; he was in love with her. As if speaking the words out loud, could counter the war raging within, his voice shook. “No, No It can't be, Festis bei umo canavarum.” Slamming his fist into the wall bolting from the room, needing the sanctuary of his chambers, maybe if he just.

He thought about going to Bull and having the Qunari ravish him, but that hadn't worked the two other times he had tried it this week. Drinking wasn't an option he would be at her door in a heartbeat. Pacing he reasoned he just needed to go to her, tell her, with her help he could stop whatever this fixation on just her was. 

Reaching the top of her stairs the sight of her on the floor made his resolve waver, her hair was splayed out behind her like a fan of spilled ink, she had been crying, he knew it was because of him. 

Clearing his throat, her eyes snapped open her electrifying blue ones locking on him as she rolled over on the floor to look up at him. “Dorian?” 

Pacing in front of her, the entire room driving him insane because her scent was enveloping him. “Renie, I need your help.” Scrambling to her feet, Serena was pissed now. He treats her like crap for two weeks then kisses her now he's asking for her help. 

Turning to walk away from him, his hand grabs her spinning her to face him “Renie, I need you, and that thought both electrifies and terrifies me at the same moment. I have a war on what's always been right and real waging inside me. Everything tells me I shouldn't but Maker's breath I want you so badly I can't think of anything else. Slap my face, scream at me that I'm a perverted monster, make me leave. If you don't, I know I won’t be able to.” 

His lips crash into hers, it was less of a kiss more of a possession nipping growling biting, Serena broke the kiss this time. Pushing him away pacing much as he had before. “Is this why you have tortured me? Because you're attracted to me? Is that though so repulsive that you had to be an asshole to me, you couldn't come to me and tell me what’s going on? Is this some sick game? Do you enjoy playing with people's emotions making them love you and then destroying them? Why Dorian? Why me, what's so fucking special about me that you want to have me?”

Tears were flowing down her cheek, damn him for making her weak once more. He pulled her close, his thumb tracing her scar next to her eye. He had seen it a thousand times, but now it suddenly terrified him, thinking how dire of a wound it must have been. 

Brushing her hair back from her face, his pained expression softened when he saw her, fear evaporating, letting himself feel everything. “Because it's you, I want you because it is you. I love you, Renie. There is no other woman I want, it's you, it always has been, and always will be you. I need you. I need to touch you, taste you feel you, please, I feel like I will lose my mind if I don't. ”

She stood there watching him, watching his eyes clouded with confusion and lust, “the book wasn't for Cole was it?” Dorian shook his head, right before he leaned in and conquered hers. It started off slow, building with each pass of lips, a thrust of the tongue until they were clinging to each other. When he broke the kiss, this time, she did protest in frustration her face pressing into his chest. 

His hands leaving her hips, Dorian lifted her face making her look into his eyes so she would understand his need. “I have never said this to another person, and meant it as I do now. Renie, I love you, I want you, Maker I need you,” he chuckled nervously “I find myself at your mercy Amare, I haven't the foggiest Idea what I should be doing with this fucking beautiful body.”

Caressing his cheek, he turned his head, kissing the inside of her wrist. Serena’s eyes were searching for uncertainty “Amatus, are you sure you want this?” taking her hand, his eyes locked on hers. Dorian brought her wrist to his lips again, pressing a very slow soft kiss and lick against it. “I've spent too much time fighting this Amare. I need you.”

Serena’s hands ran up the front of his chest, her tongue running under his jaw, voice choked with months of unrequited lust. “Just do whatever feels good, if I were a man what would you start with?” 

Dorian began the slow assault on her senses, kissing her while his hands explored her leather clad body, pulling her against him. his dextrous fingers make quick work of the buttons on her jacket feeling his fingers caress her skin as he follows the leather with his hands. her light tunic has her skin electrified. 

He had seen her in various stages of dress, small camps didn't allow for a lot of modesty, but now it was different. Taking his hands in hers, she placed them over her breasts as she reached around releasing her breast band they suddenly filled his palms only thin cotton separating them. Dorian’s thumbs were running back and forth across her nipples. 

Serena’s hands weren't idle running over his chest undoing buckles as she found them eventually Dorian’s jacket slid to the floor leaving his naked chest at her mercy. The sharp intake of breath, when he pinched one nipple, had him leaning down to taste the other his dextrous tongue flicking back and forth teasing it making it pebble under his attention. Her fingers raking through his hair as he pulled her harder against him. “Andraste’s ass I feel like a virgin chantry boy, Show me Amare, show me what I desire.”

Removing a dagger from her thigh, her eyes pools of need while she sliced through his laces. Running her hand over the cloth covered evidence of his arousal. 

Stepping away from him she put on a little show wiggling slowly out of her leather and knives. Kneeling in the center of the bed her knees splayed he could see her puffy lips. Maker how had he ever thought this was disgusting.

Taking his hand, Serena pulled him closer, moving his fingers into her wet center their eyes locked together as she showed him how to touch her. Dorian's fingers slipping from her entrance to her pearl and back. When he curled his fingers inside her, her head fell back in a moan making him thrust two fingers further inside her. Bringing his hand to her lips he watched as she slowly sucked her juices off them, her pink tongue darting out to capture it all. Everything she did, she did while watching his reaction, looking for regret or change of heart. All she saw was her need reflected back at her, Dorian kneeled on the bed with her, his lips on her neck tasting her pulse. 

He was holding her upright with his left hand while his right assaulted her center every pass of her clit causing a reaction he needed more. This time, it was his turn to suck his fingers. Moaning at how different she tasted from the bitter, salty taste he used to, she was tangy almost sweet.

Pushing her back on the bed his mischievous grin making her nervous, “so I've read more than a few books this week If I may try something?” Laughing she nodded “Explore away Amare my body is your playground as long as I get the same gift.” 

Kneeling between her thighs he opened her wide, sitting there, just taking it all in, the soft contours the heady scent of her arousal, the slick lips begging for attention. 

Laying next to her his hand on her hip as his lips softly claimed hers, Serena gave over to him wrapping her arms around him nipping kissing and sucking on his lip mewling against them as his fingers slid between her slick folds. Gently he eased his way down her body, holding one thigh up they both moaned when his tongue finally sank into her wetness, running from her entrance where he thrust into her letting her juice flow over his tongue to swiping up to her pearl licking it sucking it with each whimper and plea he wanted more. 

Dorian begged her to come he wanted to feel her fly apart on his fingers watch her lose control. She showed him how to slide his fingers into her and let his thumb and tongue assault her jewel. His fingers felt incredible. Her body was screaming for release when she was close her hands were tugging at his hair as she rode his face. Dorian watched in amazement as his lover flew apart in his arms her body trembling. 

Quick to recover it was her turn to explore. Pushing him onto his back running her tongue over his chest Serena bit his nipple making him cry out when he was finally naked she marveled at his magnificent body slowly she kissed and licked her way over him pressing her lips into the insides of his thighs, her nose nuzzling him. When she finally took him in hand, he cried out her name precome bubbling from his tip. Dorian watched in fascination as her tongue captured his juice, this part he was familiar with this part he knew. He was anxious to feel how it may be different. Already her touches were softer her skin smoother. When her tongue ran from his balls to just under his tip, Dorian couldn't stifle the gasp she stole from him. 

Watching her his mouth hung open, she sucked him slowly down his shaft her head twisting from side to side as she enveloped him inch by inch, what Serena couldn't take in her mouth; she caressed with fingers. His hips pumped his cock between her lips, watching her lips surround him was almost too much when she added in her tongue caressing him while he thrust into her throat it tested his limit, he found his control shattered, calling out her name in warning. She felt the pulsing between her lips, as he came in her mouth. 

Laying beside him, her fingers caressing his face. “Amatus we don't have to go any further, we don't have to...you know.” Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her in for a deep kiss, tasting himself on her tongue. “I know Amare, but I want to.”

She straddled his hips and pressed his quickly recovering cock against her slit, sliding back and forth, moving her hips in a slow sensual rocking motion. Leaning forward to capture his lips again, she kept hers pressed to him as she slowly slid backward onto him. 

It was like nothing he had ever felt before, she was tight, but it wasn't the same sensations he was used to, it was like warm velvet. Her flesh was a caress rather than an assault, maker it felt amazing. 

Their lips locked together as their bodies did the same, slow thrusts into her, seeing who would break the kiss first. It was Serena, her hands on his chest her head fell back as her hips rocked faster, harder, against him. She took his hand pressing his thumb against her swollen clit, rocking faster she was lost. 

Serena was chasing her orgasm, Dorian grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her back pulling out, he was quick to move between her legs fucking her with his tongue, thrusting into her. His mustache was assaulting her sensitive nub, Dorian’s tongue moved rapidly over the slick folds, her legs over his shoulders as she pushed against him begging him for more. 

Serena was right on the edge when Dorian stopped, kneeling between her wet thighs he took himself in hand thrusting into her, they both screamed to the maker. This time, the joining was less slow, his hips snapping into her, punishing her body, as she thrashed beneath him. 

Her orgasm rolled through her making her frantic clawing at his arms as she tightened around him crying out his name begging him never to stop. His release hit him like a boulder. It slammed into him without warning. He was moaning her name as he emptied his seed deep inside her. 

Tongues caressing skin, hands running over planes of each others bodies her playful Dorian was back when he ran his cock between her ass cheeks playfully swatting her round behind. He wasn't prepared for her reaction or her request, the moan that tore through her when he caressed her other entrance shocked him. 

Finally in his element somewhat, his body blanketing hers, nipping her shoulder he pushed a finger coated in her juices into her. Pointing to a flask on her night table he knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear her lips say it. Dorian’s long fingers caressing her slick folds “tell me what you want Amare, say the words.” Serena flushed with embarrassment, he slapped her ass again “Say it, Serena, tell me what you want me to do to this beautiful ass.” leaning down his tongue caressed the entrance she wanted him in. Gripping the sheets her face was bright red, a voice so small. Slapping her ass cheek again “what was that Serena, I didn't hear you?” slicking up his cock he ran it over her puckered hole.

When he started to press in Serena was gasping, she wanted to scream when he pulled back and slapped her ass again his words taunting her, his caresses making her crazed. When he denied her again she couldn't take it anymore “Dorian please, fuck my ass.” another playful slap his rich voice washing over her like a caress “all you had to do was ask Amare.” Slowly pressing into her, his hands on her hips. This, he knew well, the tightness gripping him as he slowly opened her, her body reacting to his entrance. They found their rhythm together through gritted teeth he begged her to touch herself. He could feel her muscles contracting around him as he moved faster. Her breathing was ragged he knew she was close. Pulling her back against him his fingers pinching her nipples Serena was lost. Her cries filled the room as she dragged Dorian over the edge with her, she felt him fill her. Falling together onto the bed her head resting on his chest as they clung to each other.

Limbs entwined, bodies slick with sweat, more than the sex they craved the intimacy, the complete faith, and trust in each other. This changed both everything and nothing for them at the same time. Serena wasn't foolish enough to think this would ever be more than it was right now, they were stronger for the emotions that bound them together, but he wasn't her’s to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Festis bei umo canavarum - You will be the death of me.  
> Amare, latin for love I thought it went well with Amatus.


End file.
